Racing Dreams
by Annabanana7474
Summary: Bella and Edward dream of having two very different lives. What happens when love and passion get in the way? Will there be hatred, anger, selfishness, forgiveness, happiness or loss? Rated M for later chapters. AH


**Alright so this is my first fanfic ever :) I know this chapter is pretty long so for people who don't like staring at one page for too long, I'm sorry. But I hope you guys enjoy the story! I have lots planned for it and I am pretty excited in writing the next couple of chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

They were strolling through the aisles of the only Walmart in town on a hot summer day. He would have been annoyed, especially since they were there for a specific reason, but he was too thankful for the cool air that was sweeping across his face. It was hot, too hot for early June in Forks. He wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead, but continued to keep that scowl set firm on his lips. He thought about how they could have been at the beach or even his house where it was nice and cold, but she just had to buy towels. Everyday it seemed like she had something new to buy. It was two months away. Why couldn't she just do it on her own time, instead of wasting the little time they had left to spend together?

Edward bit his tongue, not wanting to argue with her. She would just get into another one of her fits and then point out that she did not drag him to the store. He could have stayed at home, gone out with a couple of friends, or gone to the beach alone, but it would be no fun without her.

"So I am planning on painting my bathroom green. Do you think the dark green is nice or the emerald green?" Bella asked as she held up two towels in front of Edward's face.

He shrugged, "I don't care."

She sucked in a breath of air and turned around; lifting up towels and setting them back down. "If you are going to come along you might as well help me out."

"Fine, the dark green one is nice." He stalked past her and headed towards the electronics department. Fifteen minutes later she found him looking at a digital camera. She had more than a dozen towels in her cart. He raised his dark eyebrows, but she ignored him as she walked towards the self check out counter.

"Sixteen towels?" Edward laughed, helping her place the towels in a bag.

She shook her long brown hair out of her face and placed her hands on her hips, "well I am going to be living in my own house. I'm not planning on doing laundry everyday, so I will need towels."

He continued to smile, trying to forget about the day she would leave. Ever since Bella had told Edward that she was leaving, it felt like the distance between them was growing larger and larger. It seemed like all she wanted to do was talk about the move, and all he wanted to do was avoid it. He always knew that she would leave one day. She never did like Forks' cold winters. They both knew that her acting career would never start until she moved to Los Angeles, but deep inside he always hoped that he could somehow change her mind. So far, she was set on moving, and he only had weeks left. Personally, he felt that this whole thing was ridiculous. For the past few weeks Bella had been walking around as if she was in some type of fairytale, believing that everything was going to work out.

Bella looked up from the towels and noticed that Edward's smile was a little too tight. Even when he looked worried her heart never failed to skip a beat. She knew exactly why he seemed so distant at the moment; she just mentioned her big move. She wasn't blind when it came to how much she was hurting her best friend, she wasn't trying to be cruel, but she couldn't help being excited – her dream was finally coming true. The past five years revolved around her reaching this goal. She worked full time all four years of college, something that barely any of her friends did, because she wanted to save money for acting classes and headshots. She went to a community college so that she wouldn't have any loans to pay off when she moved to LA. She joined the nursing program because after graduating, nursing would the quickest easiest job to get since hospitals constantly needed endless supplies of them, and because she got the best recomendation from the number one doctor in the hospital - Edward's father. This past year, she worked non stop at the hospital, saving every penny she made for this big move.

Unlike Edward, Bella's parents weren't rich. He could have easily quit college and gone to some expensive town and lived happily, but for Bella it was different. Her father, being a policeman, didn't make as much money as people think. Her mother's salary changed about every six months since she could never stick to one job. She needed all the money she could get, and working all those sleepless nights at the hospital seem worth it to Bella. Edward on the other hand saw no point. He believed in Bella and knew that she was independent and extremely talented, but some reason he thought that Bella wouldn't make it big. Looking at her and how fragile she looked, he was afraid that people would step all over her – that in the end she would come back home and be a completely different person. He did not dare voice his opinion, however. He loved Bella. She was his long time friend, and he wanted to support her dreams, but that didn't stop him from letting her know how he felt about her moving to the other side of the country.

Edward knew that nothing was going to change Bella's mind. She had this dream as long as he can remember. Granted, she didn't know that he was in love with her, but he didn't really think that would change her mind. Bella once said that she wouldn't let love control her life, because love complicates your plans and dreams, and the one thing Bella was so sure of were her dreams.

"Anything on your mind?" Bella interrupted the awkward silence as they walked through the crowded parking lot. She prayed that he would finally talk about it. She wanted him to talk about it. Maybe it would be less painful for him if they actually had a heart to heart talk. She knew that he didn't want her to move, but he never really said anything else.

They got into the car, but Bella made no move to start the car. "So are we just going to sit in this heat all day?" Edward fanned himself.

Bella put her hands on the wheel and stared straight out of the window. "Maybe."

He knew that she wouldn't leave until he answered her question, and he also knew what she wanted to ask. "Yes I am upset. Do I want to talk about it? No. We have two more months together. Will I cry about it? No, I am a twenty three year old man, I won't cry. Will I miss you? Definitely. It will be different not seeing you everyday, but it is only the other side of the country. We can visit each other." He sat back, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Now can you please put the AC on before I die from a heatstroke?"

Bella let out a nervous chuckle, "There's one more thing."

Edward opened his eyes, urging her on. She opened her mouth and closed it, then opened it again, "you are coming with me to sign the papers for my apartment next weekend. I bought your ticket already so you can't complain. Emmett and my parents can't come along because they are busy with the wedding." He narrowed his eyes but she continued, "you were the one who said we should spend more time before I leave. This is the perfect way."

"Fine." He opened his eyes again when he realized that she still hadn't started her car. "What now?"

She bit her bottom lip. Edward squeezed his arms, reminding himself that he couldn't just throw himself at her and kiss her. "Since Emmett is getting married next Saturday, my family is having a big dinner tonight. I promised my mom I would make something and I want you to help me."

"Ok, no problem." She was surprised that he gave in so easily.

"Can we make it at your apartment? My mom is already busy making a ton of food at home and I don't feel like bothering her." She twisted the key and started backing out of the parking spot. "Oh, and you are coming to the dinner."

Edward let out an exaggerated sigh, "thanks for inviting me so late. Emmett beat you to it. I am the best man after all."

"I would hope that Emmett asked you first. It is his wedding," she smiled.

His lips twitched as he tried to hide the smile that so desperately wanted to appear on his lips. She did not know just how much he enjoyed her asking him to do stuff with him. It felt like they were actually in a relationship. Too bad she would never see it that way.

--------------

They stood side by side in the grand kitchen that Esme designed looking at the contents Bella had to offer. "Macaroni and Cheese?" Edward scoffed. "That's the fantastic meal you were going to make?"

She reached for the pot, trying to ignore the fact that she was making such a pathetic meal. Edward's hand landed on top of hers. "How about I make pot roast?" She flashed him a smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. It took him a second to recover and then he pointed at the stool near the counter, "ok, you sit right there. We don't want you accidentally poisoning the food."

She sat quietly on the stool with her hands on her lap, wanting to give him room to work, scanning his profile when she knew he wasn't looking. Edward was the type of man that anyone would laugh if they knew he could cook, but at the same time they would be impressed…amazed. No one knew that he was an amazing chef other than their close friends. She can just imagine what girls would say if they found out, "he's got the looks, brains and skills that no other man can compete against," and they would be right. He looked like he fit in the kitchen – like a professional chef, then again, he looked like he belonged where ever he was. The muscles in his back moved every time he cut into something, his too long bronze hair swaying back and forth. Bella looked away when she felt a blush coming on.

"How are you going to survive in LA all by yourself? You are just going to eat fast food everyday?"

She walked over to him and peered down at the meat, "or you can send me care packages."

He bumped his shoulder against hers, "or you will be so rich, you will hire a team of chefs."

She snorted, "Why pay for them when I can have you for free?"

Edward turned around and placed the roast beef in the oven, "you will forget all about me in a couple of months."

He felt her place her hand on his arm. "You know that will never happen. I love you too much."

He wanted to ask her if she loved him so much, why didn't she stay with him forever? Instead he turned around and gave her a forced smile. "I would love to be your chef, but LA isn't the place for me. There's way too much smog."

Bella didn't say anything after that. What was she supposed to do? Convince him that it was better? Why would she do that? Agree with him? She also felt no need to do that.

She shook her head as she leaned against the counter and swayed to the music playing on the radio.

Edward couldn't help but watch her from the corner of his eyes. The way her hips swayed to the music, hair bouncing against her chest, it was so mesmerizing. He looked at the roast beef, trying to find an excuse to look away. He thought about what would happen if he told her that he was in love with her right this moment. Would she admit that she loved him too? Would she just shake it off and act like it never happened? No, she wasn't in love with him, Edward decided. If she was she wouldn't leave.

"So um, remember that whole thing you promised yourself?" Edward cleared his throat, "about not falling in love until after you move?"

Bella's eyes narrowed, "yes?"

He kept his focus on the oven, "well, are you still sure about that?"

Bella's laugh echoed through the room. "Of course, I am leaving in two months. Why would I do anything about it now when I didn't for the past how many years?"

"Why were you so against falling in love?"

"You know perfectly well why. I didn't want it to weigh me down."

"What if he was willing to be completely supportive?" Edward started to wash the dishes, acting like this question meant nothing to him.

"Oh come on. If someone was in love with me, he wouldn't just be willing to let me go after it was time for me to leave. And I wouldn't want to drag him along. How selfish would I be to make someone give up his dreams so he can follow me? It's not right."

"What if he is madly in love with you? What if you mean the world to him?" He pressed.

Bella snorted, "like that would happen. All these years and no one has shown any interest in me. You really think someone would fall in love with me in these last two months?"

"A lot of guys have shown interest in you, you have just been too busy to notice," he said over his shoulder.

She shrugged, "it doesn't matter if I noticed. I wouldn't have done anything about it anyways. Why did you bring this all up?"

"I don't know…well…you know Mike is still interested in you."

"I haven't seen that stalker since college," she laughed.

"That was only a year ago. Anyways, he saw me last week and he couldn't stop asking about you. You know, I'm pretty sure he would be more than willing to follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Yeah, do you think he would follow me down a volcano?" Edward couldn't help but laugh.

---------

They walked into Bella's house and were enveloped by all the soft aromas wafting through the house. She held his hand tightly as she dragged him towards the kitchen, knowing very well how much he hated being the only non family member at family parties. He didn't mind, though. Edward was willing to do anything as long as he was with Bella.

"Edward you are here!" Bella's mother, Renee, wiped her hands on the apron she barely wore and gave Edward a warm hug. Renee looked downright ridiculous in her #1 chef apron. She was far from being the number one chef, she shouldn't even have been allowed entrance into the kitchen. She had a spatula in her hand that didn't look like it could be used for any of the dishes she was making. He saw some pots that had some funny looking ingredients in them and gave Bella a worried glance. Bella's family wasn't that good when it came to cooking, that's why Esme made sure to invite them over to dinner at least twice a week.

Edward smiled, "I'm sorry to intrude. I know it's a family thing and everything, but Bella found it necessary for me to come along."

"Of course it was necessary! You are family and I would have dragged you by that finely styled hair of yours if you didn't come!" Emmett boomed, slapping Edward on the shoulder a little too hard. He gave Bella a hug and then grabbed her hand. "C'mon everyone is in the family room and the rest of the guys are here too!"

Edward stopped and placed his hand on his chest acting hurt, "I thought 'I was family and you invite everyone else?"

Emmett laughed out loud again, "well I am getting married to Rose, Jasper is her brother and my other best friend and Alice is your sister and my best friend. Esme and Carlisle were going to come too, but Carlisle got called into the hospital and Esme had a last minute business trip."

"We are all family." Bella looked back and gave Edward a gentle smile.

The house wasn't as packed with people as Edward expected. He knew most of the people there including Charlie's long time friend Billy and his son Jacob. Edward felt white hot anger boil in the pit of his stomach when Jacob's touch lingered around Bella's waist as he gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Of course, Edward didn't say anything. He had absolutely no right to tell him to back off and that depressed him.

They all sat on the couches talking. Alice talked animatedly as she sat on Jasper's lap, not letting anyone else have a say in the conversation. He didn't know what she was saying half the time, and as he looked at Bella, he realized that she didn't either.

The conversation went to talking about kids and Alice and Jasper, who have been in a long time relationship, talked about how they wanted four kids. Everyone had a say in the kind of kids they wanted including Edward. Bella was shocked by the way his eyes lit up as he talked about teaching his future son how to play baseball or drive a car, and how to scare boys from hitting on his daughter.

Bella imagined how his kids would look like. She knew they would be beautiful for sure. She imagined how a little girl would look with Edward's beautiful green eyes or how a teenage boy would look exactly like him. What scared her most was that she was imagining those same kids having some of her physical traits. She stopped right away thinking how foolish that was.

The night was nice. There was no tension, no one was upset, it wasn't awkward and surprisingly, Renee's food didn't taste half bad. Edward felt himself inching closer to Bella, and as people started to leave, he didn't want the night to end but it all too soon did.

Edward turned around to face Bella once they were on the porch. He tried to ignore their close proximity, not focusing on how their chests were touching and how her lips were inches from his own. He cleared his throat and took a step back. "Do you want to come over my place for a bit?" He tried his best to sound cool, not too desperate. She glanced over to her truck that was sandwiched in between two other cars. "I'll take you."

She bit her lip, "I don't want you driving all the way back here."

Edward smiled, once again trying not to show too much enthusiasm, "Spend the night?" It took her a few seconds but then she nodded, running into her house to get her stuff.

---------

Bella had finished doing Edward's dishes after he told her many times not to, and was now balled up on the couch. He felt some sort of electricity in the room, and even though he knew he shouldn't push his luck, he walked over and sat right next to her. What she did next was completely normal, but it never failed to make him blush. Bella uncurled herself and placed her head on Edward's chest, wrapping her arms around him. He let out a sigh as he also wrapped his arms around her.

He was torturing himself, and deep down, he knew that she knew that too. He knew all too well that it would hurt him in a couple of weeks, but that didn't stop him from resting his head against hers. He was starting to fall asleep when he felt her leave his arms. He felt empty and thinking he was dreaming, he reached out for her as he complained. She giggled just like she always did – the type that always made his heart beat a little harder and then he drifted into another dream.

Edward woke up first from the pain in his neck and then sat up when he smelled the food wafting into the living room. He shuffled towards the kitchen and sat down at the table quietly.

"Oh!" She said surprised when she turned around with a mixing bowl in her hands. "Did you sleep well?" He smiled not wanting to bother her. He would never tell her that he was actually in pain from sleeping on the couch. She would just stop spending the night since she refused to sleep in the same bed as him, no matter how many times he told her that they were just friends and nothing would ever happen.

Edward always looked good to Bella, but there was something about the way he looked in the morning that always made her smile. The way his hair was messier than usual and wouldn't stay down until he took a shower, his impish grin when he was too lazy to answer a question, and the way he looked in those boxers. She frowned when she realized she wouldn't be seeing much of that anymore. She was positive he would get a girlfriend shortly after she left, especially since he wouldn't have anyone taking up all his time. Then, days like these would be impossible.

"Are you thinking about me?" Edward joked as he bit into an apple. She blushed realizing just how right he was, mumbled a no and turned her attention back to the pancakes that were slowly sizzling their way to perfection. Edward took a deep breath and sighed, "You are cooking the only thing you know how to cook perfectly? You always know the right way into my heart."

"It's no where near as good as Ihop, but it will do."

"Bella, everything you say, do, or make is perfect. Ok maybe not food but you are perfect in everything else," he said in a matter of fact way. Bella blushed again as she set down a stack of pancakes in front of Edward and then sat across from him.

"I know you prefer chocolate chips instead of blueberries so I decided to edit the recipe a bit for you."

Edward stabbed a piece and popped it in his mouth, leaning back with his eyes closed, savoring the taste. "You are going to make a wonderful wife someday."

She looked back down at her plate and said thank you. What she really wanted to say was 'I hope I will be your wonderful wife one day,' but she didn't know where that would take them and she was never one to enjoy disappointment. Funny how that worked, she was in love with acting yet that future held thousands of disappointments. This was just one disappointment. If he said he didn't feel the same, she would move on. While with acting, it could be disappointment after disappointment.

She was quickly pulled away from her thoughts, "s when is our honeymoon, Bella?"

"What?!" She squealed. Once again it felt like he could read her mind.

He didn't seem to notice her shocked expression because he kept on shoveling his pancakes into his mouth. "Your apartment, when are we leaving to L.A?"

"Oh," she let out the breath she was holding. For some crazy second she was afraid he would say 'oh you know, you were thinking about how you want to be my wife. I thought the honeymoon discussion was bound to come up.' "We are going Friday morning, so we can come back Saturday morning and then go to Emmett's wedding that afternoon…is that okay with you?" He just shrugged. For once he did not flinch, sigh, or complain about her move. She gave him a little smile, thinking maybe it was finally starting to get easier for him.


End file.
